User blog:Austin8310/CYBERVOID PROXY!
Here's my idea. So, this is the CyberVoid Proxy, a LOOSE parody of the Subspace Emissary. So, here's my idea. It'll be a project for us to do over the summer. starts detonating nukes which put large parts of Antartica into the Cybervoid Proxy. The Cybervoid Proxy is like the Cybervoid, only at 0 Fairenhieght degrees instead, and no deleted things yet. is a master of this dimension, and if anything goes into the dimention Via a Cybervoid Proxy Bomb, they serve him. Also, at the same time, the Demon Penguins let out their forces. Not only that, but 3rd party villians try to take advantage of the situation. Therefore, SPC gathers all heroes,rulers,fourth wall breakers, mercenaries, and scientists. Then, they get separated into several squads. 3 squads get sent out to deal with the Demon Penguin threat, 3 get sent out to deal with annoying 3rd parties, and 3 get sent straight towards . Here are my ideas for people who can be in it. *Swiss Ninja *Explorer *Austin8310 *KingH10 *Speeddasher *Tails6000 *Corai *Flywish *TSP *Sye *Canren *Dr. Bagel (My nickname for em.) *Ben Hun *Kwiksilver *Dan *Fudd (Accident.) *Ninjinian *Mech Rider *Shroomsky *Turtleheimer *Fred *Lit (Another accident.) *Akbaboy *E-114 *OPEN *OPEN *OPEN That's 27. 3 people per squad. Of course, some of these squads will merge and some of the characters will get trophied. Then, they get sent out. Make sure to mix-match the squads so you misplace people. (IE, Austin8310 with TSP. That will end up a funny situation.) We need to make a planning forum, a few blogs, and a system to get people working. You write a chapter about the squad if your character is in it. First come first served. (Example. My character and Explorer were together. You wrote the chapter. You get to do it. However, if I write the next one, I get to do it.) You can't write other peoples. If other people's chapters are not done in 3 days, then somebody else writes it. If nobody whose character is in it writes, then go to the list of people willing to write. If they don't write, start nagging. (I'm not above that either.) This will NOT end up like the GDPW. Also, we need to get the plot fully determined, and have people submit pictures. Another thing is the trophies. We keep them, but have a LITERAL SPORTS TROPHY. IE: Fred gets defeated. He gets to be a little athlete above a Math Trophy. I'm thinking of drawing a few and uploading them. Oh yeah! The locations! *Trans-Antarticia (WishFlyX causing trouble there.) *SPC-Starter spot. Everyone splits off here. *Eastshield-Darktan II causing trouble here. *Finestead Land-Being plauged by Xorai. *West Pengolia-Being deleted by bombs. *Happyface State-Being deleted. *Antartic Peninsula-Being deleted. *United Terra-Demon Penguin outbreak. *HunEmpire-Demon Penguin outbreak. *East Pengolia-Demon Penguin outbreak. So, one squad gets sent to each place. COMMENT AND SUGGEST! These are the groups: TEAMS: Squad One: Explorer, Shroomsky, Austin8310 Squad Two: Swiss Ninja, TSP, PabloDePablo Squad Three: E-114, Canren, Dr. Bagel Squad Four: Lit, Fudd, Sye (LOL, Fudd with Sye.) Squad Five: Corai, Mech Rider, KingH10 Squad Six: Akbaboy, Fred, Ninjinian Squad Seven: Turtleheimer, Kwiksilver, Tails6000. Squad Eight: Willy the Penguin, Dan Beronews, Ben Hun Squad Nine: Sancho Monte Captio, Flywish, Speeddasher. You can request to be moved-this is a draft. Category:Blog posts Category:parodies Category:Important posts